This invention relates to shoes and boots, and particularly to ski boots and the like. And, it is the anatomy of the foot and lower leg that is to be fitted to, it being a general object of this invention to custom fit each piece of footwear to an individual's foot, according to his or her requirements. That is, according to the use to which the footwear is to be subjected, as for example to be used for walking, running, hiking, skating and skiing, or any other such special use, activity or sport.